Networking has become an integral part of computer systems. Advances in network bandwidths, however, have not been fully utilized due to overhead that may be associated with processing protocol stacks. Overhead may result from bottlenecks in the computer system from using the core processing module of a host processor to perform slow memory access functions such as data movement, as well as host processor stalls related to data accesses missing the host processor caches. A protocol stack refers to a set of procedures and programs that may be executed to handle packets sent over a network, where the packets may conform to a specified protocol. For example, TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) packets may be processed using a TCP/IP stack.
One approach to reducing overhead is to partition protocol stack processing. For example, TCP/IP stack processing may be offloaded onto a TCP/IP offload engine (hereinafter “TOE”). In TOE, the entire TCP/IP stack may be offloaded onto a networking component, such as a MAC (media access control) component, of an I/O subsystem, such as a NIC (network interface card). However, a TOE may not be scalable to support a large number of connections due to the memory requirements associated with storing contexts associated with these connections.